


oh the night here it comes again

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You won't like it much here, no matter how many toys and games we fill the place with. You won't like it, nor do the kids, and that is a fact. Even we don't like it here.</p><p>A collection of three sentence FNAF fics from various games, descriptions in chapter summaries. All fics are unrelated unless stated otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for FNAF4

The room is empty, save for him, one moment, and then Freddy's in it the next. Even with all the metal gears inside of him, the beast slid into the small security guard office without so much as a peep. Even as he jumps forward, arms outstretched and mouth open wide, he's silent; in turn, he doesn't make a peep either (screaming didn't help him before so how can it now?), just lets an all too familiar pain enter his skull.


	2. No Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character focus: The Puppet, FNAF2

The melody fills the air, the gentle flow of sound filling a space that never should have gone silent. From the depths he listens, letting the song cover him like a blanket. Only when it stops does he stretch his body and rise above, slipping through the shadows with only a faint metallic creak, again free from the prison he so rarely leaves.


	3. Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FNAF4 spoilers, takes place post-game, second person POV

There's that ringing sound again, the steady sound echoing across the house's red walls. Even before you pick it up, you know it's him, that worker from the party who never stops calling. He must like to hear himself talk, you think as you pull your hand away from the phone, what with how he keeps repeating the same lines you've heard a million times before, the stuff your parents and the doctor now won't ever shut up about.


	4. Suited For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the first game and timeline wise a little after the second.

Freddy was a bit too smelly, Chica just a bit too full (her bib, after all, said "Let's Eat", so what harm was there in filling her up?), and Bonnie just not worth the effort. No, this was an important child, the one that nearly got away (nearly, he reminded himself, tightening his fists) were it not for the guard's own speed. A child like this deserved better, a yet untouched vessel, and as he walked away from the main stage he smiled, limp body over his shoulder, and headed to see an old favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I'm not super into the Phone Guy is the Purple Guy theory, but I do like it and I wanted to make a little fic about it.


	5. Bystander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FNAF4 spoilers

You should have put the little brat in the suit and ran, followed your plans. It was a shitty place, and there was no real reason to stick around since your shift was over, even if you'd had to work a little overtime to deal with one of your little problems. But there was just something about that kicking and screaming, the shrill shrieks calling you like a siren's song as those kids carried him off, your eyes never moving away from the kid even when he went silent.


End file.
